


A Letter for a Princess

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Friends with the Enemy, Friendship, Gen, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, Original Character(s), Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Megatron tries to form a letter to establish a relationship with Lugnut's human friend, but finds that writing to a princess isn't as easy as he thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter for a Princess

"Wow, I've never seen you try so hard to actually write something decent.  At least not since your negotiations with Alpha Trion."

 

A ballpoint pen skittered across the paper.  Said person brought the ruined paper to his face before he ripped it into pieces and threw it to the side.

 

"You do realize we only have so many compositions for you to rip up and decorate your study hall floor with."

 

"You're not helping, Bombrush."

 

The Army General smiled as he watched his king grab another page, placing it before him before he leaned against his hand to ponder.

 

He had been trying all day to make this letter perfect.  But trying to write something so simple and so... childish to a young woman was something King Megatron did not do.  Damn it, he ran an entire kingdom of ogres, one of the more advance ones compared to other ogre communities, but he could not write a simple letter to introduce himself to a simple human princess.

 

"Are you sure you don't want any help?  I could think of a few words that would have her swooning-"

 

"Bombrush," the king glared across the study to the ogre sitting on one of the chairs he had in this room, "This isn't one of your little expeditions with the servant girls.  I'm trying to earn this girl's trust, not get into her skirt."

 

"At least not yet."

 

Megatron groaned.  Why had he ever let this man become his Army General?  Oh right, he was a damn good soldier and leader... when he wasn't chasing women around every night.

 

"...She's only become a woman recently.  I do not rob from the cradle."

 

"Of course not.  I was only joking."

 

Growling answered the other as the pen began to write again, only to stop after the first line.

 

Bombrush smiled as he got up to walk over to the desk.  He didn't need to lean over to see what the other was writing, "To Princess Eclipse... really, you'd be so forward already?"

 

The king glared at him again before he turned his anger to the paper.  Now what was the problem?  Lugnut always addressed her by her name, so why couldn't he?

 

"I hope you're not letting your jealousy of Lugnut get to you."

 

Hands slammed down as the King rose to face his Army General.  "If you do not have anything of use to tell me, then get out of my study!"

 

So he was envious.  Not that Bombrush would ever think Megatron would ever get mad at Lugnut for getting a lady friend that he liked (Strika didn't count), but it was a little more complicated than that.

 

Miss Eclipse was the princess and only heir to the closest human kingdom to them.  Megatron had gotten nowhere trying to negotiate with them and yet his bodyguard Lugnut, who was not known for his brains, had managed to earn favor with this young woman.

 

It wasn't so much the girl but obtaining the means to gather more powerful allies and allegiances.  After all, Megatron wasn't any old king who just wanted everything, women and power and money.

 

Well... Megatron did want 'everything' in a sense, but not to the extreme a lot of human kings did.  He needed power to protect and run his kingdom.  He needed money to keep the ogre kingdom alive and fed.  And he needed women.  Well, he was a male, he had needs.

 

But the reason for trying to 'obtain' Eclipse wasn't lust.  Eclipse was his key to this rivaling kingdom.  A kingdom rich in resources and means of expanding and advancing his kingdom.  Though he knew he could never get the king and queen to agree to a marriage, earning some kind of acquaintance or daresay friendship with the future ruler could prove quite profitable for Megatron.

 

Bombrush knew what the problem was.  Megatron was having trouble seeing the princess as a person and not as a means to further expand his kingdom.  It was what human royalty did, especially with the children, daughters most definitely.  They were often seen and groomed to be pawns to preserve or continue the bloodline or kingdom.

 

The king could not reach out to Miss Eclipse like this.  He had to speak to her on a level... as her equal.  Or rather, a level where he saw her as an individual, not a device or means to help himself with.

 

"Megatron," he reached over to grab the pen out of the other's hand before he broke it.  Those things were not cheap, "You're approaching this at the wrong angle."

 

The king raised an eyebrow at him.

 

"Do not try to reach Miss Eclipse as you would normally," he placed the pen down before looking straight into the other's red eyes, "She is not a stubborn king, an old wise ogre, or even a young ruler looking for peace.  She is only a child, sheltered from the world by her parents as many would to simple preserve her before prettying her up when they need to use her.  You cannot reach her as a king."

 

Bombrush then moved his hand to the paper Megatron had already written on and held it up to his eyesight.

 

"This... will mean nothing to her."

 

The letter was ripped in half, then half again and again before Bombrush threw the pieces to the floor and grabbed another clean one.

 

"Speak to her on a level that she can understand.  Speak to her like Lugnut does.  Speak to her as just any ordinary girl.  That is how you'll reach her."

 

Megatron stared at the paper in the other's hand, taking into consideration what his oldest friend had told him.

 

Perhaps he had been trying too hard.  Lugnut was a simpleton, a fool sometimes, but efficient and effective when he was needed.  That had been what had helped him form a relationship with the princess in the first place.

 

While he wouldn't lower himself to act anything like the submissive Lugnut, he could at least change his aggressive nature to seem as passive as his bodyguard.

 

Bombrush watched as the King grabbed him pen again and began to write:

 

"Dear Miss Eclipse,"

 

XXX

 

_I am Megatron, King of the Ogres and of the kingdom bordering your own lands._

_I have heard much about you from my bodyguard, Lugnut.  He speaks fondly of you and of the friendship you two share._

_This surprised me at first when I had heard of it.  Lugnut is fiercely loyal to me and his kingdom, so it was a little concerning hearing rumors of him befriending a human, much less the princess of our neighboring human kingdom._

_But after I spoke with him in depth, I realized my initial judgment of you was incorrect.  I do apologize for that, thinking you were some seductress who was trying to find some way past my defenses.  But after hearing so much about you, I realized you are much different than many of the humans I have met in my life._

_I do hope you forgive me for being forward, sending a letter to a young lady I have never met yet, but I had hoped to have a chance to speak with you.  Not directly for that would be too dangerous, but perhaps through letters.  I wish to know more about the young woman Lugnut describes as kind, gallant, and filled with wisdom beyond her years._

_If you do decide to write back, just simple send your letter back with Lugnut._

_Sincerely,_

_King Megatron_

 

Lugnut blushed as Eclipse finished reading the letter out loud.  Primus, it was so unlike his king, but he could feel the powerful flowing through the words that the princess spoke.

 

He saw the lady blushing.  "M-Miss Eclipse?"

 

"I-" she finally lifted her head over the letter the ogre had given her, sad and confused, "I've never... I don't know-"

 

"You don't know?"

 

"I-Is it-" tears started to form in the corners of her eyes, "Is it okay to write a letter back?  T-To your king?"

 

Of course.  Eclipse had had lessons in writing and writing letters, but she had never really had to use it outside of practice.  This would be her first time writing to anyone.

 

"I'm sure my king would love to read your letter."

 

"B-But... But what do I write about?  What if he doesn't like me because I talk about boring things?  What if he changes his mind and tells you not to come see me anymore?  What-?"

 

Lugnut couldn't stop himself.  He reached out to grab her hand, getting to one knee in front of her to sooth her.

 

"Miss Eclipse," he started softly, "My King is a great leader.  And he would not change his mind because of a letter.  He will understand that this is your first time writing to another person."

 

"T-Then he won't-?"

 

"I'm certain."

 

"B-But what do I write about then?"

 

"...Just introduce yourself, Miss Eclipse," he stood up to help her to her feet, "Tell him a little bit about yourself.  Ask how he's doing.  My King will certain help to keep a conversation going until you feel confident in yourself."

 

"O-Okay," Eclipse looked down at the letter before looking back at Lugnut, "But I can't write it so quickly-"

 

"That's fine, Miss Eclipse," a giant hand rested on her shoulder, causing her to look up into the soft red eyes looking into her own purple ones, "King Megatron did not expect a reply so quickly."

 

"T-Then next time?"

 

"If you need more time, then I will let my king know."

 

Eclipse gripped the letter, looking at it again before nodded to herself.  "Okay, then I'll have a letter ready for next time."

 

"Very well."

 

"Lugnut," she asked softly, unsure of herself for a moment.

 

"Yes, Miss Eclipse?"

 

"C-Can... Can you keep this for me?"

 

"I-I beg your pardon?"  The question threw the ogre off.  Why would she ask him to hold onto it?

 

"I-I would hold onto it," she bit her lip, "But I don't want anyone to find it.  I-if my father found out-"

 

She had a point.  If her father found out about her having contact with the ogres, let alone the Ogre King... there was no telling what it would do.  Or the consequences for both their kingdoms.

 

"Of course," he laid his other hand on her shoulder, "I would be honored."

 

He should have expected the princess pressing into his chest to hold him, but she always managed to catch him by surprise.

 

Still, it didn't stop him from returning the hug.

 

END


End file.
